Peligrosa Adicción
by Rebecca Skywalker Naberrie
Summary: Sasuke no buscaba nada más que un buen polvo y un aperitivo para pasar la noche, pero cuando captó el aroma de su sangre -de ese chico rubio con los ojos azul brillante y sensuales cicatrices en sus mejillas- las reglas del juego cambiaron para siempre.


**Peligrosa Adicción**

A pesar de la cantidad de gente que abarrotaba el local, la última moda en Barcelona, su propia presencia los advertía, y como consecuencia se había formado un círculo despejado de considerable diámetro a su derredor. Solo la desdichada joven que esa noche bailaba con él, se atrevía a romperlo.

Humanos... siempre tan despreciables; la cara errónea de la moneda, el eslabón débil de la evolución. Los odiaba, no, los aborrecía —el odio sería una emoción demasiado trascendental para tan patéticas criaturas—. Pero también los necesitaba; y quizá fuera exactamente esa dependencia el origen de su marcada repulsión hacía ellos.

Por supuesto, él no era como esos ineptos que necesitaban alimentarse cada tres días, y que dependían más de la sangre que de su propio cerebro. Susuke mataría sin dudar a cualquiera que osara compararlo con ellos, lo cual, por cierto, nunca iba a ocurrir. Él era distinto, poderoso, elegante... aterrador.

Curvo los labios ante ese último pensamiento, y fijo su atención en la joven de cabellos rosados y rostro inocente que bailaba a su lado. Con toda probabilidad ella no elegiría esa palabra para describirlo; al contrario. El calor de su sangre bullía por cada poro de su piel, alimentando su olfato; cualquier otro no lo hubiera resistido –no tras varias semanas de ayunas–, pero el lo soportaba estoicamente, demostrando así quien tenía el control, de ella, de sí mismo, y de sus impulsos.

Sin ser consciente de sus pensamientos, la flor de cerezo lo contemplaba tan embobada que parecía olvidarse hasta de sonreír; sus movimientos eran suaves y repetitivos, y sus perfectos ojos jade no se distanciaban un momento del negro de los suyos. _Hipnotizada_. Nunca mejor dicho.

Su aspecto con su perfecta piel pálida, sus cabellos azabaches, sus finos labios aterciopelados, su estatura levemente superior a la media, su cuerpo esbelto y con un insistente toque de curtida elegancia habría bastado para atraer a cualquier presa; pero también estaba lo otro, ese alo de poder oscuro que lo envolvía, que lo diferenciaba del resto, incluso entre los de su propia especie, y que, inconscientemente, mantenía los humanos a distancia; como si presintieran el peligro.

Por lo general, la parte baja de su raza no debía lidiar con ello; evidentemente, tampoco disponía de los medios que él tenía al alcance para vencer el pequeño contratiempo. Frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera entendía el porqué de toda esa reflexión interna. Siempre había agradecido que los humanos mantuvieran la distancia, a no ser que él mismo los requiriera como aperitivos; era el modo más sencillo de evitar muertes innecesarias que podrían llamar la atención. ¿Por qué lo pensaba ahora?

Quizá se debiera al hastío que comenzaban a producirle los muchos focos de colores, la música atronadora que martilleaba sus oídos, y el humo que condensaba el ambiente y se mezclaba con el resto de olores orgánicos, sudor, sangre y semen, este último más levemente, procedente del baño. Sonrió torcidamente al percatarse. Quizá fuera hora de apartarse del resto de la gente y hacer algo para complacer sus instintos, por tanto tiempo amortiguados.

Amplió la sonrisa e indico a la joven que se acercara con un leve movimiento de muñeca. Sonriendo, ella obedeció de inmediato. Abandonando el papel pasivo que hasta entonces había mantenido, Sasuke la rodeó con los brazos y hundió la cabeza en su huello. El aroma era tan exquisito, casi irresistible. Lamió la piel suavemente, como anticipo de lo que vendría después, y volvió a rasparla con los dientes en respuesta al gemido liberado por su presa, que se estrechó aun más contra él.

Sasuke aceptó eso como una señal; era el momento. Satisfecho, alzó la cabeza, a fin de separarse de ella, y fue entonces cuando, a través de la oscuridad, sus ojos lo vieron por primera vez. Sus iris azulados resplandecían de un modo única, que jamás, en sus más de tres mil años de vida, había captado, y sus pupilas centellaban una pureza tal, que por un instante, creyó estar bajo la mirada de un ángel.

Estático, preguntándose si en verdad se trataría de ángel venido a castigar sus pecados, no fue hasta percibir un movimiento de la presa que sostenía entre sus brazos, que se atrevió a desviar la vista. Inmediatamente, su cerebro le incriminó la falta control y la inverosimilidad de sus pensamientos, pero había algo en esos ojos que, contra su propio disgusto, había capturado su mente.

Claro que, pensó retorcidamente, también podría haber sido un giro a su favor. No había ninguna ley que prohibiera aprovechar la situación para su propio disfrute, y quizá, después de todo, la noche no resultara tan desperdiciada como había planeado. Solo debía vencer el orgullo por sentirse atrapado, y limitarse a actuar.

Sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho, con el tan codiciado aire de perversión brillando sobre sus oscuras pupilas. Contempló a la joven que tenía todavía apresada y pensó, con ironía, que nunca sabría lo cerca que había estado de morir esa noche, ni sospecharía la ilimitada suerte que había tenido para esquivar dichos destino.

- Márchate – ordenó seriamente, clavando su vista en ella. La pelirrosa lo observo confundida, sin decidirse a actuar – Ahora.

Inmediatamente, como sumida en un trance, la joven se alejo de él y se encaminó hacía la puerta, olvidando que no llevaba ni el bolso ni el abrigo con ella. Satisfecho, Sasuke observó como se perdía entre la masa de gente, y solo entonces permitió a sus ojos volver a enfocarlo.

Observó nuevos detalles. Su ángel estaba hablando animadamente con un grupo de jóvenes, en apariencia, mayores que él. Un pelirrojo le sostenía la mano cariñosamente, mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa. Frunció el ceño furioso. Nadie tenía derecho a tocar lo que era suyo, y el ángel lo era. Lo había decidido hacía apenas segundos; esa noche sería suyo, y después... de nadie más.

Pero tampoco sería prudente buscarle entre tanta gente, y algo le decía que sus amigos no le dejarían ir tan fácilmente. Matarlos a todos era una opción sumamente tentadora, pero no permitiría que su pasión por un humano lo llevara tan lejos. Tal vez, cuando él ya no estuviera, si podría divertirse. Sonrió cruelmente. Por ahora, debería ser el ángel quien lo hallara a él.

Parado en la oscuridad, rozó con fuerza todas las mentes que abarrotaban el local, hasta encontrar la suya. Luminosa, tal como había supuesto, y delicada, como el cristal. A pesar de la falta de contacto visual, tal elemental en otro tiempo, no le fue difícil introducirse telepáticamente en él, y controlar sus reacciones.

_Ven _– ordenó.

A pesar de la distancia entre ambos, pudo apreciar como el cuerpo del ángel se tensaba. Había dado resultado.

_Ahora_ – insistió.

Sintió una leve protesta.

_Pero, mis amigos..._

_Inventa una excusa_.

Apreció como su cerebro batalla contra su orden, en un resistencia, de por sí, destinada al fracaso. Pero solo fue un instante. Después sus músculos se relajaron y su mente se cubrió de un extraño sopor. Satisfecho, Sasuke lo observó levantarse y despedirse de sus amigos. El pelirrojo, preocupado, se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero él insistió en que prefería ir solo. El grupo lo contempló alejarse extrañado.

_Bien hecho_ – Sasuke le habló otra vez en su cabeza –. _Ahora sígueme_.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el azabache abandono el local y caminó veloz por las calles prácticamente desiertas; no se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada del parking donde, horas antes, había estacionado su suculeto. Una vez allí, recostó su espalda contra la pared, cerro los ojos, y esperó.

El ángel apenas se retraso un par de minutos más, pero sus pasos se detuvieron tímidamente en la entrada. Sasuke abrió los párpados para verlo. La luz de los fluorescentes se reflejaba en sus pupilas aumentando su brillo, y le permitía observarlo con total claridad.

Su cabello era rubio y suave e invitaba al tacto, con ese peinado natural y algunos mechones cayendo desordenadamente por su frente. Su piel no llegaba a ser morena, pero tampoco era tan pálida como la suya; y su rostro, de formas redondeadas, no había perdido aun todos los rasgos de característicos de la adolescencia. El único defecto de su anatomía eran tres marcadas cicatrices en cada mejilla, similares a los bigote de un zorro, pero más que un defecto, se podría decir que eran la contraposición perfecta a alo de inocencia que lo embargaba, otorgándole así un aspecto febril y hasta casi excitante.

— Naruto —extrajo su nombre de sus pensamientos—. Ven conmigo— exigió de nuevo, está vez mediante palabras. El muchacho obedeció, deteniéndose a escasamente un paso de distancia—. ¿Cómo ocurrió? —acaricio sus marcas—.

— Siempre han estado ahí —explicó con evidente sinceridad—.

Sasuke frunció el ceño; esa no era la contestación que esperaba. Frustrado, se introdujo en su mente, en busca de la auténtica respuesta.

Una habitación. Un matrimonio con un bebé en brazos. Truenos retumbando tras la ventana. Dos hombres armados. Una venganza. Una suplica por su esposa y su hijo. Risas. Un disparo. Otro disparo. Remordimientos. Era solo un bebé. Lo dejarían vivir, pero lo marcarían primero. Una navaja. Seis cortes. Los llantos y la sangre de un bebé que se había quedado sin padres.

Ahí estaba. Satisfecho, Sasuke rompió la conexión con el ángel. Comprendía que no se acordara siendo que había sido él tan solo un bebé. Tampoco deseaba decírselo. La vida era cruel, no valía la pena torturarse por ello o resistirse a cosas que ya son pasadas. O inevitables.

Aun así, en un arranque de incontrolable pasión, cortó la distancia que los separaba, lo tomo de la barbilla, y acerco su rostro con vehemencia hasta rozar con sus labios todas las cicatrices, una tras otra. Naruto exhaló un suspiró al sentir su lengua deslizándose cual dulce sobre su piel. Estimulado, sin romper el contacto, el azabache se desvió hasta su cuello, y una vez allí aspiró profundamente.

Era un olor tan embriagador... tan único. En todos sus años de experiencia jamás se había enfrentado a una prueba de autocontrol tan fuerte como aquella, pero estaba preparado. Con un ronco gemido de protesta por parte de su garganta, logró separarse y retomar las distancias. El ángel, que había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en las insospechadas sensaciones que él le producía, lo observaba ahora extasiado. Sasuke habría sonreído satisfecho de no encontrarse demasiado ocupado en mantener a constantes sus respiraciones.

— ¿Quién eres? —susurró hechizado, aun con el corazón latiéndole desorbitadamente—.

Las mejillas del moreno se curvaron en una involuntaria sonrisa.

— Soy quien va hacerte suyo por completo esta noche —acarició de nuevo sus labios y susurró en su oreja—. El rostro que imaginarás en tus pesadillas más dulces cada noche.

La afirmación no causo ninguna sorpresa al joven, quien tampoco altero la expresión; si acaso lo contempló aun más extasiado. Era tal la presión en el pecho que ese hombre le provocaba, que en esos momentos le hubiera dado hasta su vida, si se la hubiese pedido. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, y Naruto estaba muy lejos de sospechar cuanta verdad cargaba aquella última afirmación, para poder alejarse.

— ¿Pero cuál es tu nombre? —insistió—. Quiero saberlo para llamarte.

Sasuke lo contemplo con dureza unos instantes. Se suponía que no tenía que preguntar, nadie lo había hecho, y aun menos él responder, eso si podría conllevar problemas. Por otro lado, ¿a quién podría revelarle pasada esa noche? Apretó los labios.

— Sasuke —reveló al fin—.

— Sasuke... —sus labios acariciaron el nombre dulcemente, hipnotizados por su hermosura—. Yo soy Naruto.

Evidentemente. Él lo había llamado así antes.

— Si, lo sé.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —parecía asombrado—.

— Yo sé muchas cosas —respondió secamente, decidido a acabar con esa insulsa charla que se había iniciado—. Y tu aprenderás algunas de ellas esta noche. Ahora sígueme.

Sin protestas, Naruto lo siguió. Descendieron por las cuestas de servició dos plantas y luego cruzaron el parking hasta dar con la plaza en la que estaba su coche. Sasuke suspiró un par de veces de forma inconsciente, mientras gruñía. Odiaba caminar a paso humano. Los humanos eran lentos, todo en ello era lento, desde la forma de pensar hasta la de moverse. Era desesperante.

Por el contrario, él amaba la velocidad; quizás fuera por ello que en su desprecio hacía todo lo que tuvieran que ver con humanos, cuyos avances más que progresos lo que representaban era el próximo fin del planeta, no se incluyeran los automóviles. Al menos, no los automóviles como el suyo.

— ¡Dios Santo! —exclamó el rubio, sin poder refrenarse, al detenerse frente al descapotable rojo que empobrecía a todos los coches a su alrededor—.

— No metas a Dios en esto —gruñó con desprecio el azabache—.

El rubio lo ignoró.

— ¿Este es tu coche, Sasuke? ¿Qué modelo es? Se ve casi nuevo... ¿Es muy rápido? ¿En serio vas a dejarme subir?

Sasuke suspiro. Por esto prefería llevarse a chicas. Solían estar lo suficientemente absortas en su persona para fijarse en nada más, y siempre, siempre permanecían calladas. O si no, las silenciaba él mismo. Pero no podía hacer eso con Naruto, necesitaba conservarlo en plenitud para la fiesta que se daría una vez llegaran a casa. Contuvo una palabrota.

— Evidentemente es mi coche. Un ferrari575M, el último modelo del mercado. He trucado personalmente el motor para que supere los cuatrocientos kilómetros por hora. Te llevaré conmigo, a no ser que… ¿preferirías ir andando?

Respondió a todas las preguntas rápidamente, a fin de quitárselas de encima, pero solo logró que Naruto lo observara con la boca más abierta todavía, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sus labios emitieron un suspiro exasperado. Sasuke molestó consigo mismo al pensar lo hermoso que su acompañante se veía con aquella expresión de incredulidad y suerte.

— Sube de una vez si no quieres que me vaya —amenazo, abriendo la puerta automáticamente desde su asiento. Naruto se apresuró a situarse como copiloto—. Y mantente en silencio. Sé muy bien que lo perfectas que son la mayoría de mis cosas, por no mencionarme a mí mismo, pero acrecientas demasiado mi ego si ni siquiera te molestas en disimularlo.

Naruto se sonrojó fuertemente, apretó los labios y clavó la vista en el frente, mientras abandonaban el parkig.

— Bastardo creído —susurró muy bajito, pero perceptible para unos oídos no humanos—.

Sasuke se congeló en su asiento al escucharlo. Dudaba si realmente estaba despierto o era todo una pesadilla.

Nadie, jamás, en todos sus años de existencia, ni siquiera cuando todavía era humano, se había atrevido a insultarle y había vivido más de un segundo para contarlo. Bien, reconocía como única excepción al gilipollas de su hermano, pero a él no podía matarle. En cambio, un simple y asqueroso humano... Resopló fuertemente, llamando a voces a su autocontrol. Iba a matarlo al fin y al cabo. El ángel no acabaría la noche sin descender al infierno, literalmente. Solo debía contenerse un poco más.

— ¿Por qué estabas en esa discoteca? ¿No eres menor? —preguntó para distraerse—.

— Solo me faltan unos meses para cumplir los dieciocho —explicó Naruto, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente—. Gaara es el dueño del local así que me deja entrar a condición de que no tome alcohol.

Sasuke percibió la imagen del pelirrojo que ante le tomaba la mano flotando entre sus pensamientos.

— ¿Amigos? —gruñó con desconfianza—.

— Si. Bueno, no. A veces creo que él… Ya sabes…

El vampiro gruñó, amenazante. Odiaba la posibilidad de que otro hubiera sido capaz de tocar a Naruto antes que él. Por mucho que despreciara los celos como un sentimiento ridículamente humano, Sasuke quería ser el primero en corromper a ese ángel.

— ¿Te gusta? —inquirió, modulando con mucho cuidado la agresividad de su voz. No pretendía espantarlo antes de hacerlo suyo—.

— ¡No! —el rubio negó aquella posibilidad muy rápidamente—. Es decir, alguna vez creí que… Pero nunca fuimos… Quiero decir, jamás llegamos a…

Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tentador rubor escarlata, prueba de la miel que se escondía tras ellas. Las manos de Sasuke aferraron con fuerza el volante, ignoraba si a cusa de la sed que su sedoso aroma le inspiraba, o de la furia que habían despertado en él sus palabras. Naruto continuaba tartamudeando incoherencias con la vista clavada en sus piernas y por eso no se percató de las huellas que los dedos de Sasuke había impreso en el volante, o del helador brillo asesino que había inundado sus pupilas. Finalmente, se atrevió a alzar la mirada y enfocó sus ojos negros con valentía.

— Me gustaba un poco… Pero tú me gustas más —concluyó con una serenidad que contrastaba con sus anteriores balbuceos—.

Sasuke sonrió y sintió como su furia anterior se calmaba con dicha declaración. Después se enfureció consigo mismo. Naruto era un humano. Por tentador que fuera su cuerpo, por increíble que fuesen el brillo de sus ojos azules… Seguía siendo sólo un humano. El aperitivo para la noche. No era prudente que dejase despertar tantas emociones a partir de sus palabras. Y, aun así, no pudo resistir el comentario.

— Eso es evidente —presumió, entonces sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cruel y miró de reojo a su acompañante—. Aunque casi estoy a punto de sentir pena con él. Tantos años codiciándolo… y ahora ha perdido la oportunidad de estrenar ese culito virgen.

Lo había dicho a propósito, desde luego. Para incomodarlo. La mayoría de los humanos eran tan puritanos… y estaba claro que Naruto entraba a formar parte de aquel grupo. Sus mejillas habían adquirido una tonalidad tan púrpura que no había centímetro en su rostro que se librase de ese color.

— Sas… Sasuke —balbuceó con vergüenza—.

Él simplemente arqueó una ceja con arrogancia y concentró el resto de sus instintos en reprimir el voraz apetito que había surgido ante la visión tan próxima de su sangre. Ese olor… Ese maldito olor. ¿Por qué el humano tenía que oler tan bien? Pero él podía con ello, se repitió. Podía con ello.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó para distraerse—. Tú lo sabes. Es para eso que has venido conmigo. Es lo que va a ocurrir dentro de unos pocos minutos. ¿O acaso lo dudabas?

Naruto asintió muy rápidamente, todavía avergonzado. Sasuke decidió que podía llevarlo aún más lejos. Una buena conversación nunca resultaba tan placentera como el buen sexo o la buena comida, pero tenía que reconocer que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo avergonzado a aquel humano.

— ¿Y bien…? Todavía estás a tiempo para arrepentirte —era mentira, por supuesto; por nada del mundo renunciaría a su premio ahora, pero eso Naruto no tenía forma de saberlo; quería que confesara—. ¿Si quieres te llevo de vuelta y…?

— ¡No! —rechazó el rubio con extraordinaria firmeza; una firmeza que no sólo sorprendió a Sasuke, sino también a sí mismo—. No quiero que me lleves de vuelta. Voy contigo. Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, que no hace falta que lo expongas de esa manera —protestó, de nuevo bajando la vista avergonzado—.

El contraste entre ambas personalidades y la rapidez con la que podía alternar entre ellas, entre la férrea determinación y la más ingenua inocencia, divirtió a Sasuke tanto como lo hicieron sus palabras. Incapaz de reprimirse, el vampiro rompió a reír a carcajadas. Rió aún más fuerte cuado escuchó a Naruto murmurar un nuevo _bastardo_ entre dientes.

Hubiera seguido torturándolo con sus palabras de no ser porque su destino ya quedaba a la vista. Como patriarca del clan de vampiros más antiguos y poderosos de Europa, el padre de Sasuke poseía distintos castillos y construcciones góticas en un gran número de ciudades importantes, pero él poseía gustos más sencillos que le permitían mezclarse con facilidad entre las mareas de humanos. Por eso, cuando Sasuke se hartó del clima frío y nublado de Rumania y decidió pasar algunos cuantos años en España, se había comprado un ático duplex en uno de los edificios más elegantes y clasistas de la ciudad.

En su opinión, estos ofrecían muchas más ventajas que esas viejas y oscuras basílicas que tanto complacían a su padre, como corriente eléctrica, agua caliente, televisor con satélite y acceso de treinta gigas a Internet. Fugaku Uchiha se enfurecería muchísimo si descubriera las actividades con las que gastaba el tiempo su hijo, pero habían pasado un par de siglos desde la última vez que Sasuke se preocupó por lo que su padre creyera. Como vampiro de más de tres mil años la vida podía comenzar a hacerse aburrida con el tiempo, así que sería estúpido negarse a los pocos pasatiempos que aun pudieran traer algo de emoción a su eterna existencia. Sasuke Uchiha podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca estúpido.

— ¡Vaya…!

Sasuke había aparcado su preciado descapotable en su plaza de garaje subterránea y después guió a Naruto hasta el interior del elegante ascensor, que los condujo hasta el ático. Tecleó el código de entrada en la puerta e invitó a su acompañante a entrar el primero. Naruto no dejaba de observar a su alrededor asombrado.

— ¡Santo Dios! Me imaginaba que serías un ricachón, pero… ¿todo esto es tuyo, Sasuke?

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no metas a Dios en esto? —inquirió en una peligrosa explosión de ira—.

Naruto se encogió sobre sí mismo y bajo la mirada, claramente asustado. Sasuke maldijo para sus adentros, apretó los puños y se negó a sentir remordimientos. De acuerdo conque quizá hubiera empleado un tono voz demasiado agresivo y, probablemente, sus ojos habían hervido desterrando una furia que uno sólo era capaz de acumular con el paso de varios milenios, aterrorizándolo, pero resultaba un poco incomodo que alguien no cesase de mencionar a tu peor enemigo mientras todo lo que él ansiaba era calentar el animo para una proverbial follada.

Apenas podía contener las ansias de su excitación. Naruto lo había puesto a mil en el ascensor y, lo peor es que el crío ni siquiera había sido consciente de su propio hacer. Pero era muy atractivo, mucho. Casi demasiado. Sus ojos azules, de un azul tan exquisito como el cielo en sus horas más despejadas, brillaban con una energía incandescente y la ingenuidad de su sonrisa, junto con la fortaleza que enmarcaban sus facciones en conjunto, eran más adictivos que cien afrodisíacos juntos.

Había subido muy juntos en el ascensor, pese a que éste poseía una anchura envidiable; sus píeles habían estado a punto de rozarse en varias ocasiones. Sasuke se había contenido de besarlo y poseerlo allí mismo. Si hubiera empezado no había sido capaz de parar. Pero, por alguna razón, se había resistir a que la primera vez del rubio —y la última, recordó su mente— fuera en un ascensor. Por no hablar de las probables manchas de sangre que harían sospechar a sus vecinos. Ahora ya no existía ese impedimento. Que nadie le pidiera que empezase a perder el tiempo con palabras.

Aun así, no había querido asustarlo. Si quería follar con el rubio bocazas que tanto le había divertido en el camino, necesitaba que Naruto volviera a recuperar la confianza. El problema era que, como tanto le gustaba reprocharle a su hermano mayor, las palabras nunca había sido su fuerte. Tendría que buscar otro modo.

— No te asustes —ordenó despacio—. No tengas miedo de mí.

No recibió respuesta.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, veloz y silencioso como un depredador experimentado, y permitió a sus dedos evocar un suave caricia en las tres marcas de su mejilla izquierda. El rubio levantó la mirada sorprendido, primero, azorado después, para tomarse con la inmensidad azabache de la suya. Sasuke no le otorgó tiempo para que se retirara. Sus labios atraparon los suyos con la velocidad de un parpadeo, del más breve y sentido de los suspiros, y una vez sus pieles entraron en contacto, ya era demasiado tarde para escapar.

Sus bocas encajaron con precisión, como dos mitades perfectas de un corazón roto. Sasuke pronto asumió el control total de aquel beso, igual que había sido él quien lo había iniciado. Sus labios pellizcaron los de Naruto, los acariciaron y los mordieron. La electricidad fluía libremente entre ellos. Los brazos del vampiro se enroscaron el la nuca del rubio y lo atrajeron hacia sí. El humano lo sorprendió correspondiendo con igual intensidad su pasión. Lo que comenzó como un suave roce de labios había derivado en un beso cargado de ímpetu y efusión.

Se separaron jadeantes. Naruto miró a Sasuke a los ojos. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que llegara a salírsele del pecho. Sus piernas temblaban, presas de una emoción sin límites que jamás había experimentado antes. Sasuke era perfectamente consciente de los latidos desenfrenados de su pareja, pero apenas prestaba atención, demasiado ocupado regulando su propia respiración. En los ojos de ambos, tan opuestos como el día claro y la noche oscura, refulgía el mismo anhelo.

Con decisión, Sasuke volvió a aproximar los labios a los de su amante y los besó brevemente con renovada pasión.

— ¿Sasuke…?

— Ven conmigo —ordenó una vez concluyó el beso, tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo hacia las escaleras—. El dormitorio está arriba.

Naruto asintió sin necesidad de palabras. En otras circunstancias, le hubiera impresionado la enorme cristalera que actuaba como ventana ocupando toda la pared exterior, invitando a contemplar la absoluta negrura del cielo estrellado de la noche, la amplitud del ático o la extraña forma en la que estaba distribuido. Toda la planta baja constituía un único loft divido en dos secciones, una pequeña y utilitaria cocina que daba la impresión de no haber sido usada todavía, y un inmenso salón con una pantalla de plasma de unas setenta pulgadas, dos sofás de aspecto muy cómodo, un escritorio con un portátil abierto y unas escaleras de caracol que conducían al piso de arriba, donde se hallaba el dormitorio de Sasuke y el único baño de la casa.

Pero Naruto no veía nada de eso. Toda su atención estaba absorta en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, una premonición que lo excitaba y asustabas a partes iguales. Pero, incluso sintiendo miedo, no hubiera podido retirarse por nada del mundo. Había algo en Sasuke que lo atraía hasta límites inhumanos. Y después de aquel beso…

Sasuke observaba con placer la turbación y el anhelo que empañaban los ojos azules de su futuro amante. Había guiado a Naruto a través de las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, al pie de la cama, y había desperdiciado algunos segundos contemplándolo. Pero era difícil resistirse. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un ligero rubor escarlata, no tan intenso como antaño, pero detectable. Sus pupilas navegaban ansiosas entre las baldosas del suelo y la cama que había a sus espaldas, volviéndose hacia Sasuke de vez en cuando, y desviándose entonces inmediatamente de regreso al suelo.

Él mismo se sentía extrañamente ansioso y excitado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ocasión de corromper el cuerpo y el alma de un puro y poco experimentado virgen. Se repitió a sí mismo que aquella era la causa de su respiración agitada y su anhelo, emociones para nada relacionas con el brillo resplandeciente en los ojos azules de Naruto, en su timidez o en su lengua desvergonzada. Sasuke se acercó nuevamente a él y volvió a adueñarse de sus labios.

El siguiente fue un beso furioso, sin pizca de suavidad o dulzura, únicamente pasión. La desgarradora e intensa pasión que sólo un demonio es capaz de trasmitir y que hechiza por completo al humano. También fue muy breve. Cuando los labios de Sasuke se desprendieron de los suyos, Naruto gimió insatisfecho y trató de reanudar el contacto inútilmente. Pero no fue capaz de lograrlo.

Para Sasuke aquellos juegos preliminares habían sido más que suficientes. Su cuerpo exigía todo y estaba dispuesto a complacerlo. Con movimientos cubiertos de gracia y elegancia se despojó de las incomodas prendas que ocultaban su cuerpo y contenían sus excitación.

Sus ojos no se desviaron de los de su amante mientras se desnudaba. Le divertía contemplar como los suyos se abrían más y más, mientras él se iba despojando de todas sus prendas, una tras otra, revelando su pálido torso, delgado pero fibroso, sus hombros anchos y unos pectorales completamente definidos, su estómago plano y duro como el mármol, y una cintura que daba origen a unos muslos fibrosos y delineados con perfección, entre los cuales destacaba una gran polla, gruesa y erecta como el tronco de un árbol que surge de entre las ramas más oscuras.

Naruto no se atrevió a mirarla directamente. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en su pecho, complacido de modo evidente por lo que veía. Una vez desnudo, Sasuke no hizo ningún movimiento, sino que aguardó por lo inevitable. Las mejillas de su joven amante volvían a brillar con un intenso color púrpura cuando la curiosidad fue demasiada y las pupilas de Naruto se escurrieron hacía bajo, más allá de su cintura, capturando su excitación completa.

La polla del rubio despertó con fuerza ante semejante visión, ahuecando el interior de sus pantalones vaqueros, y permaneció dura. Las fosas nasales de Sasuke fuero saturadas por el aroma de su deseo.

— Desnúdate —ordenó, invadido por su propia excitación—. Quiero verte.

Naruto obedeció luchando contra su propia timidez. Sasuke aguardó, entre divertido y extasiado, mientras él se deshacía de las prendas que cubrían su ansiada desnudez. La chaqueta fue lo primero en desaparecer, cayó al suelo como un revoltijo naranja. La camiseta negra de manga corta reveló un torso perfectamente definido que, aunque delgado, poco tenía que envidiar al suyo propio.

Las manos de Naruto se enredaron mientras trataban de aflojar el cinturón. Finalmente, los estrechos vaqueros también desaparecieron, revelando unos boxer color del fuego en medio de los cuales sobresalía la polla erguida de su futuro amante. Sasuke contuvo un jadeo. Su propia polla brincaba con entusiasmo.

Era poco común que la visión de un simple humano lo excitara tantísimo, pero Sasuke tampoco estaba dispuesto a cuestionarse los motivos precisamente ahora. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde. Cuando su cuerpo quedase satisfecho y el humano en cuestión hubiese muerto.

— Desnudo —advirtió—.

Su joven amante dudo. Sus mejillas no podían tornarse más rojas de lo que ya estaban en ese momento y sus ojos no se desvían de las baldosas del suelo. Entonces, con una lentitud en sus movimientos que sólo podía estar destinada a exasperarle y excitarlo aún más, sus manos comenzaron a deslizar sus boxer a través de sus piernas, primero una y luego la otra, hasta que su desnudez quedó completamente expuesta ante él.

Esta vez Sasuke no fue capaz de contener el jadeo que le causó la antelación. La polla de Naruto no era tan gruesa como la suya, aunque no estaba nada mal para los estándares humanos, y apenas era un par de centímetros más corta. Se erguía hacia arriba como un mástil casi completamente erecto y de la punta fluían gotas de líquido preseminal, excitando todos sus sentidos. Avanzó hasta ella como hipnotizado.

Su mano apresó la excitación de su amante con firmeza, provocando que éste gimiera y cerrara los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación. La recorrió de arriba a abajo tres veces, disfrutando de cómo el cuerpo de rubio temblaba y éste se mordía los labios en un fallido intento de contener los suspiros y permanecer inmóvil. Se congratuló con la idea de que, probablemente, esta sería la primera paja que el rubio recibía de manos ajenas. Sin embargo no era suficiente. Quería que abriera los ojos, que lo mirara con ellos y perderse en esa marea de vitalidad azul.

Se detuvo de masajear su polla momentáneamente e, ignorando el gemido de protesta de su propietario, tomó su mano entre las propias y las condujo hasta su propia excitación. Naruto abrió los ojos de repente, quizá sorprendido por el tamaño, o por la firmeza con la que se mantenía erguida, o por la frialdad que trasmitía su piel.

Hizo además de retirar la mano avergonzado pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

— Tú has provocado esto —dijo—. ¿Lo notas? Dura… erecta, excitada, chorreante… —el líquido preseminal la recubría toda—. Tú eres culpable —lo acusó—. Eres hermoso. Cada parte de ti lo es. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Sus manos acariciaron inconscientemente las mejillas del rubio, donde hacía tantos años esos criminales le habían marcado, confirmando sus palabras. Naruto cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el tacto de su caricia y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y satisfacción.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso que fue voluntad de ambos. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron ansiosas en un combate por la supremacía, mientras Sasuke había retomado sus caricias a la polla de su compañero y éste trataba de mantener la cordura despierta para corresponderle. Jamás en sus diecisiete años de vida había sentido un placer semejante, uno que lo nublaba todo, un profundo y soporífero sueño cargado de pasión del que, aún si pudiera, se negaba a abandonar.

Despacio, procurando no efectuar ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera espantarle, Sasuke fue arrastrándolo hacia la cama. El cuerpo de Naruto cayó sobre el colchón. Él contuvo el aliento y se concedió unos segundos para observarlo.

Sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero ya no por culpa de la vergüenza, sino de la desorbitada pasión. Varias hebras de cabello rubio se habían deslizaban por su frente cubierta de sudor. Jadeaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, prueba de una respiración incontrolada. Su espalda y sus brazos se reafirmaban contra el colchón, mientras sus piernas permanecían abiertas en una invitación silenciosa que él era incapaz de resistir. De entre ellas, a la sombra de un matorral tan dorado como el sol, brotaba su húmeda polla, apuntando a un ángulo que se localizaba entre su propia cabeza y la pared del techo. Y tras esta…

Sasuke tragó saliva. Se sentía tan empalmado que temía que él más mínimo roce de su polla contra tan ansiado agujero fuera demasiado, y explotara en un orgasmo multicolor. Pero no había iniciado aquel juego para que terminara tan rápido, debía recuperar el control.

Cerró los párpados en un intento por calmarse y contó hasta diez, regulando su respiración.

— ¿Sasuke?

Naruto lo llamaba. Él abrió los ojos. Todavía tumbado sobre el colchón, el rubio aguardaba ansioso a que él llegara a recoger su premio, a que sus caricias lo impulsaran hasta lo más bajo y recóndito de los infiernos de la pasión. Iba a cumplir su deseo.

Gateo sobre el colchón de la cama con la elegancia de un depredador que tiene acorralada a su presa y sabe que no es necesario apresurarse, que aunque ésta lo intentara jamás lograría escapar. Sin cambiar de postura, su cuerpo llegó a colocarse sobre el de su amante. La punta de su polla rozó la punta de la polla de él, lo que provocó en ambos un jadeo ronco. Sus labios volvieron a unirse. Fue un beso duro, cargado de desenfreno y posesividad.

Sus manos atraparon las de Naruto y las sostuvieron sobre su cabeza, arrebatando a éste cualquier defensa. Sus labios se cansaron de jugar con su boca y descendieron a través de su mentón, hasta su cuello.

_¡Ahhh! _

Tan dulce aroma el de la sangre fresca.

Se sintió tentado a probar un mordisquito, sólo un pequeño sorbo de ese delicioso manjar que lo tentaba. Pero no planeada subestimar su autocontrol justo ahora. Tenía aún varias cosas preparadas antes de llegar a esa parte.

Sus labios se deslizaron finalmente hasta su pecho y su lenguaje se entretuvo a jugar con sus pequeños y erectos pezones. La piel de Naruto poseía un sabor extraño comparado con el de otro humanos, pero delicioso. Una mezcla que se debatía entre lo salado y lo dulce, un aroma similar a la madreselva y el lilo, y algo diferente… algo que traía a mi mente el viejo olor de los fideos y el miso… ¿Era eso posible? En cualquier caso, delicioso.

— Sas… ¡Sasuke! —el ronco gemido de Naruto al pronunciar su nombre lo calentó todavía más—. Joder…

Su lengua había descendido hasta más allá del ombligo, muy cerca de la entrepierna, y con un veloz lamentón se dio el gusto de saborear toda su polla por vez primera. La polla de Naruto brincó y, si es posible, se irguió todavía más, como persiguiendo a su boca. Sasuke curvó los labios con arrogancia.

Suficiente precalentamiento por una noche.

Comenzaba su turno.

— Te voy a convertir en un hombre —advirtió vicioso, condujendo sus labios junto a la oreja de su amante—. ¿Preparado?

* * *

><p>Ya que tantos buenos lectores me lo habeis pedido, ya estoy trabando con una nuevo capitulo para darle final. Será un <em><strong>two-shot<strong>_.

Un saludo muy fuerte y besos a todas (y todos). Os quiere,

_**Rebecca**_.


End file.
